Ninja of the Dead
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto has gotten bored of the Elemental Nations, and since he became the new Jubi, he can us it's dojutsu, so he uses the Jubi's dojutsu to open a portal to a new world were apparently the dead like to come back to life and feast on the living. Naruto must lead a group of misfits to the land of safety without altering their world to much. Harem/God like/Lemons/Bloodlines


(Ninja of the Dead Chapter 1)

Naruto sat in his office and looked around casually observing his surroundings. He sat in a new leather chair with wheels that he liked to roll around behind an oak desk that had a small stack of paper on the left side and some writing utensils on the right. His office wasn't too large, but it had a worldly feel to it with all of the pictures of him living it up in various places around the world. There was one picture that had him holding up a massive Amber Jack that he had caught in the Gulf of Mexico when he went to visit his friend in the U.S.A, or more specifically South Mississippi. Then there was a picture of him flying a place over the African plains as a large group of elephants made themselves known in the background. All around his office there was various pictures of amazing things he had done when he had come to this world.

Naruto stood six feet four inches tall, his golden hair framed just like the Yodaime Hokage's, and a great athletic build. His tan made him look slightly exotic to the usual pail skinned people of Japan, and his crystal blue eyes made women's hearts just melt. Naruto wore a stylish black business suit with a white under shirt beneath it and a bright orange tie around his neck followed by black leather shoes. Naruto had found that by wearing these clothiers he gained a sophisticated look as they would say.

After defeating the Jubi, absorbing it along with all of the members of the Akatsuki, whether they be alive naturally, or thanks to Kabuto's jutsu, and merged them all into one person, thought Naruto's soul was the only one the Shinigami allowed to stay in the body. After the end of the great shinobi world war Naruto found the elemental nations to be too boring since the peace treaty was signed (not that Naruto truly believed that war wouldn't break out soon after they great nations had recovered), so he used the dojutsu of the Jubi to open a portal to an entirely new dimension. It didn't take long using Shisui Uchiha's special optical jutsu for Naruto to learn many of the things that went on in the world he had recently entered. He learned that the people didn't use ninjutsu, thought they could since all life requires chakra to survive, but they never discovered it or learned how to use it. Naruto figured the lack of need to escape a giant chakra monster such as the Jubi had prompted the people to find more natural ways of getting by, AKA science. Naruto quickly formed a new identity for his self, and traveled the world for five years before deciding to settle down in Japan where he got a job as a guidance counselor. Currently one of his more frequent students was in his office giving him a sour look.

Yuuki Miku was the most beautiful girl in the entire school, or that is what the students said, since he was a part of the faculty he wasn't allowed to make such observations, at least vocally. Yuuki has light orange hair just like Rei Miyamoto (a less frequent student he saw), but cut much shorter and she uses a hairband to keep her hair back. She had long legs, soft white skin, and golden yellow eyes, large double D racked breasts, wide hips, a nice bubble butt, and an almost perfect figure. The reason she was in his office so much was actually because of her beauty. The other girls didn't like her because they were jealous of her and would often talk about her behind her back and would spread awful rumors about her saying she was a slut and was willing to have sex with anyone. This didn't help her at all when it came to the guys either since when they heard about this they all acted 'friendly' with her, but she soon found out that all they wanted was sex, so as to give her a safe haven Naruto allowed her to come to his office every once in a while so that she could get away from all of her problems as worries, though some of the teachers didn't like this but Naruto didn't give a flying fuck. He had noticed that Yuuki had been very clingy to him, but didn't think too much about it since she was a student and he was a teacher.

"Yuuki I know I said you could come in here whenever you wanted but it is the first day of the semester, and it is not even fifth period yet" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Yuuki who just puffed up her cheeks and gave him a look that said that she was annoyed that he wasn't happy that she was there. In all honesty he was happy to see Yuuki, she had been someone he had spoken to constantly last year, and a little bit over the summer break, though he made sure it was an appropriate amount as he didn't need rumors going around about them. Yuuki had it rough already and he could get fired for it, though with a little genjutsu he was positive he would get away with it.

"I don't see what the big deal is. All those teachers are talking about is how happy they are to see us again, which we all know is a bunch of bull, and about how great this semester will be, which again is a load of bull. I just left and came here since it feels more comfortable in here than it does out there with those idiots" spoke Yuuki as she looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. She remembered how lonely she had been last year when all of those vicious rumors were going around about her and all of her supposed friends had basically abandoned her to her fate, but then like an angel, Naruto came into her life and made things so much better. Naruto was loved by nearly everyone in the entire school and when they found out that he was the one talking to her, and then found out about the nasty rumors they were spreading about her, they backed off because nobody wanted the legendary Naruto Uzumaki on them. He was never mean or condescending like some of the other teachers, but he did have a way of turning even the toughest of the wanabe thugs into jelly with just one look. After Naruto and Yuuki began getting acquainted with one another the rumors died almost completely overnight, but still she continued to go see him. He had become her constant, her friend, and her secret crush, so she wanted to be by his side as much as possible.

"Yuuki your parents paid a lot of money for you to get into this school, which is one of the best in all of Japan, so don't you think-" but that was as far as Naruto got in his little speech before another one of his more frequent students walked in with a determined look on her face which caused Naruto to sigh since he already knew what was about to happen.

Standing in the doorway to his office was Saeko Busujima, the captain of the kendo club here at Fujimi academy. Saeko has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also has deep blue eyes. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl, but that didn't subtract from her beauty. She had long slender yet athletic legs that stopped at her shapely butt. She had large breasts just like Yuuki, and her lips had a pink hue to them which led Naruto to believe she wore lip gloss.

Naruto had met Saeko last year as well, since that was his first year working here, when he accidently stumbled in on the kendo club while they were practicing. Saeko had been kind enough to point him in the right direction, but when she saw the confused look on his face when he saw two of her subordinates training she went into a long in-depth explanation on the fighting style they used, and so much more. He had joked about trying it some time, but Saeko had seen to it that he try it immediately since it was he passion after all. Imagine her surprise when he defeated her flawlessly in record time. From then on out she would challenge him again, and again, and again, but regardless of how much she would train or try she just could not defeat him.

"I am sorry Saeko but I can't practice with you today. I am helping Yuuki here right now so you will have to ask me another time" spoke Naruto as he smiled at the fact that he wouldn't have to fight Saeko today. He remembered how fierce she was, and the hidden bloodlust she had concealed very well, though not good enough to hide from a skilled ninja, as they fought. Naruto only agreed to continue practicing with her because it gradually released all that pent up tension and aggression in a healthy way thus she didn't crack and go on a killing spree.

"I see" spoke Saeko as she looked over at Yuuki who was giving her a fierce look. She returned the look in kind, but walked away deciding to pick and choose her battles. She remembered when Naruto had defeated her and after that she had challenged him constantly but no matter how much she trained he just kept defeating her and with minimal effort as well. When her father found out he was very disappointed in her, but gradually he seemed to see that maybe it wasn't his daughter's ineptitude that was causing her to loose but actually her teacher's skill. She remembered how her father had left saying he was going to talk to Naruto, but didn't come back for an entire week. Saeko had been worried for him, but eventually he came back, albert on crutches. She remembered what her father had said to her when he had gotten back.

"I don't ever expect you to be able to defeat that man, though if he were to join our family then our blood would become far stronger" before he entered his room and didn't come back out for three days. Saeko was shocked that her father had been defeated, but was not deterred and continued to challenge Naruto, though eventually her feeling began to change into something far more than rivalry, though when he started spending time with Yuuki she saw her as a problem. They had been competing for Naruto's attention ever since last year.

"Now Yuuki as I was saying-" began Naruto, but then the door opened again and Naruto face planted onto his desk which caused Yuuki to giggle at his expense before looking over her shoulder. Her smile disappeared almost instantly and was replaced with a frown.

Standing in the door way was Kyoko Hayashi, the adviser for the ping pong club, though Yuuki didn't see why they needed one of those. Hayashi has reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with double E cup breasts which Yuuki had seen many of the other male students staring at on more than one occasion. The reason Yuuki didn't like her was simple really. She was one of the two biggest problems she had competing for Naruto's heart, plus the fact that she was still a little underage and teacher student relations were illegal. She was a woman and there for she could pick up on the subtle hints Kyoko had been sending Naruto for a while and it didn't make her happy in the slightest.

When Kyoko had entered Naruto's office she had made sure she was looking her best, and that the 'girls' had been on display a little bit more than they usually were to try and lure his attention. She had had a crush on Naruto for a while now, but every time she tried to ask him out for drinks or something she would chicken out and return their attention back to school related topics. She didn't know if she would be able to recover from a rejection when her love for that person was already so strong.

When she opened his door he wasn't surprised to see Yuuki, as she was in his office very often, but she was glad that none of the other little brats were not in here trying to seduce Naruto like they did everywhere else. She had even seen them try to grind on his hips and legs in the hall ways before, but she was happy when he rejected their advances.

She wasn't surprised by the dirty look Yuuki had sent her since it was well known between them that they both liked Naruto, but Kyoko was sure she would win him over since she had so much going for her physically already that he wouldn't be interested in a girl that could get him potentially arrested for getting too involved with. She smiled to herself when she saw the childish way Naruto had reacted when she had entered. Apparently he had been trying to do something, but people must have kept interrupting him.

"Naruto sensei I believe there is an issue at the front gate that may require your assistance" spoke Kyoko as she look over at Naruto with her usual stern look, although it softened when she saw that goofy look that permeated his facial features.

"Sure Kyoko how may I be of assistance" spoke Naruto as he stood up and walked until he was right in front of Kyoko. Kyoko had to fight the blush that was trying to make itself known from showing on her face. She cuffed a bit before looking back into Naruto's eyes which she found mesmerizing.

"Just follow me. You will find out in due time" spoke Kyoko as she began walking away. She briefly looked back and was happy to see Naruto's eyes locked on her large 'juicy' butt as she walked away.

"Alright I will be there in a second. Yuuki I will be right back so give me a few minutes. Don't go through my things, but you can stay in here as long as you like or until you get bored and decide to leave" spoke Naruto with his usual grin on his face as he walked out of the room. Yuuki nodded although she felt slightly lonely now that Naruto was gone.

Naruto followed Kyoko for a while and eventually they walked outside were a good number of the faculty were gathered around the northern fence. They were all looking at what looked like a psychopathic drunk at first glance, but Naruto's battle hardened instincts were telling him that this person, if that was what it was, was dangerous, so Naruto grabbed Kyoko's hand and eyed the strange creature. When Kyoko felt Naruto's hand her heart started to swell and beat a hundred times faster. She didn't even notice anything else after that.

Naruto watched as Mr. Tagima grabbed hold of the man and pulled him face first into the iron gates of the school. Naruto had been wondering why he had been smelling so much blood today, and why this guy reeked of it, but then his ninja senses started to pick up and he kept his senses open ready for anything. Then fast as lightning the man bit into Mr. Tagima's arm and bit a nice size chunk out of it spraying blood all over the place, but thankfully he and Mrs. Kyoko did not get dowsed in the read liquid.

"MR. TAGIMA" shouted Kyoko as she tried to go check on him, but Naruto held her hand tightly and she didn't try to fight it at all. Naruto gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he went back to watching as one of the other teachers began to check on the downed teacher. The downed teacher opened his eyes, which shocked Naruto because by his senses the man was still dead, but then the teacher bit the other teacher and Naruto watched as a domino effect began to happen as the teachers began transforming into zombie like monsters.

'It kind of reminds me of the people who Orochimaru had applied his curse seal to, but were not able to survive its effects and transformed into monstrous creatures' thought Naruto as he grabbed hold of Kyoko's hand and began dragging her towards the school where he had left his sword like the idiot he was.

"Naruto what is going on" shouted Kyoko as she struggled to keep up with Naruto's speed, but then her facial blush exploded when Naruto picked her up like she was a leaf and began running even faster towards the school carrying her princess style.

"I don't know what is going on, but the only thing that comes to mind is zombies" spoke Naruto as he ran through the school. He looked back and saw the undead walking towards the school in all directions. Naruto could already see this getting ugly real fast.

"There is no such thing as zombies" shouted Kyoko, but Naruto heard the fear and trepidation in her voice. He could only imagine she was acting this way because she was so scared and the things that were going on were so radical that she was denying what was happen right before her very eyes.

Naruto quickly ran through the school and up a flight of stairs to get to his office. When he got there he saw the shocked look on Yuuki's face, but didn't say anything as he went behind his desk and pulled out an averaged sized katana from the desk behind his chair. To everyone else this was just a regular katana, but what nobody else knew beside his was that this was the legendary Sword of Kusanagi, in its katana form. He quickly strapped the sword to his back and looked back at Yuuki who looked very confused. Naruto gave her the abbreviated version and to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"So you're saying zombies are attacking the school. Naruto that is-" but that was as far as she got before the intercom came on and the sound of people being brutally killed could be heard for all to hear. In less than a second the sound of a thousand students plus the faculty could be heard shouting and screaming as they tried to escape the building.

"Do you believe me now" asked Naruto as he looked over at Yuuki who looked read to have a mental break down as did Mrs. Kyoko. Naruto sighed as he walked over to both of them and pulled them into a deep hug for a few seconds. When he felt them relax and lean into him he knew that they had calmed down at least somewhat. "Don't worry I promise I will protect you two with my life" spoke Naruto, but then he thought 'even though my life is kind of immortal thanks to becoming the Jubi but whatever.' Both Yuuki and Kyoko nodded their heads and began following Naruto through the hallways towards the exit.

As they ran both Yuuki and Kyoko were amazed at the efficiency and downright masterful way Naruto cut down the undead that got in their path. With that sword he had picked up he was making it look easy killing the undead and they felt a little safer, but they always made sure to stick close to Naruto's back. They eventually came into a large room with stairs and an overhead balcony full of the undead. That was when Kyoko gasped.

"What is it Kyoko" asked Naruto as he began to leave the room, but when Kyoko grabbed his arm he looked back and saw two students with their backs against the wall as a group of the undead began to surround them. Naruto remembered them after meeting them a few times when he went to go see Kyoko. They were Toshimi Niki and Misuzu Ichijou. Toshimi had black blue hair that she tied in a pigtail and is slightly combed in the front. She wore the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy, and had a large bust as well, though hers was a large C cup and didn't quite rival that of Yuuki or Kyoko's bust size just yet. The other Misuzu has black hair which is tied in a bun and wears the standard female uniform of Fujimi High School. Her bust is noticeably smaller compared to her friend, Toshimi, as hers was only a low C or high B cup. Naruto sighed, but quickly ran at high speeds and cut a bloody swath through the undead until he came upon the two girls who were cowering against the wall.

"Are you two ok" asked Naruto as he kneeled down beside them and began examining them. He was happy to see that neither of them had any bite marks on them so he was sure that they wouldn't be turning into the undead like the other students had so far. He wasn't really all that shocked when they both latched on to him and began to cry into his shoulder. "Shhhh shhhhhhh it is ok. Calm down girls we have to go or more of them will show up" spoke Naruto as he began to pick them up. They didn't want to let go of him, but he needed to be able to hold onto his katana so he put Toshimi on his back and held Misuzu's hand with his left hand and began to walk back towards Yuuki and Kyoko who were doing their best not to get jealous.

"Thank you" said Kyoko as she looked down at her two favorite students. They were known as the golden pair in the ping pong circles due to their closeness and skill in the game, but now they looked like scared children on the brink of a mental collapse.

"It's no problem" spoke Naruto as they all began running down the halls. The girls followed Naruto until they came upon the nurse's office and were not surprised to be here at all. They all knew that Naruto was friends with the school nurse as he found her ditsy personality comical, but also a nurse would be of great value to them now that their world seemed to be collapsing. They saw that the office looked like it had been deserted, but one of the undead lay well dead, but this was due to a sizable hole in his head which meant someone had come and killed it.

"Don't worry Naruto I am sure someone was able to rescue her" spoke Yuuki as she gave Naruto a big hug. She sighed as he embraced her and she felt the warmth that was Naruto engulf her. It made her so happy to receive that hug.

"Thanks Yuuki-chan I am sure she is fine" spoke Naruto though he didn't notice the slip of the tongue when he said Yuuki's name, but the other three girls did and they were not ok with it. Yuuki was on cloud nine as this had to be one of the greatest moments in her life, undead aside. "Come on girls we have to move or else they will swarm us" spoke Naruto as he left the nurse's office with the girls hot on his heels.

"Where are we going Naruto" asked Kyoko as she walked behind him as he swiftly cut down any of the undead that came at them. She was surprised at how calm Naruto had been about the situation thus far and was wondering if he had been an American soldier at one point, but then banished that thought as he was too young to have been a soldier for any real length of time in a country such as America.

"We are going to the staff room. The keys are there and we need to leave this building before to many of them flood it" spoke Naruto as he easily decapitated another one of the undead. Really it was unfair for the undead in retrospect because even though they were in large numbers, were strong, they still would have been no match for Naruto before he became the Jubi but now that he was the new Jubi it was just pathetic in his mind. Add the Sword of Kusanagi which is said to be able to cut through anything and it was really just a joke. If it wasn't for Naruto's promise not to mess with the natural order of this world, like by teaching it the ninja arts when this world already had a good grasp on peace through science, then he would have just used his shadow clone jutsu to create countless copies of himself to go around exterminating the undead, but he resolved himself not to mess with the way this world was going to go and thus far he was keeping true to his promise.

"Why don't we just call the police or something like that" asked Misuzu as she held onto Naruto's hand. She was scared out of her mind and she didn't know what to do, but she had always harbored a crush on the American guidance counselor and was thankful she was with him and her best friend as she went through this crazy mess.

"I don't believe this is an isolated insolent. If it were then the police would have already shown up and yet I don't hear a single siren. If I had to guess this is happening all over the country and because of how it spreads and how wide spread it probably is there is little hope that we will receive any aid beside that which we provide ourselves" spoke Naruto as he cut down another one of the undead. He didn't like killing those that he had helped with their problems over the past two years, but being a ninja really desensitizes you to death so it wasn't any big deal for Naruto.

Toshimi went to say something but then a loud banging sound came from up in front of them. Everyone looked shocked, but then Naruto sensed that there was still living humans in the room and quickly ran towards were he had heard the noise closely followed by the girls. He heard a loud scream right before he opened the door so he used his sword to cut the door off of its hinges and ran inside even faster. He saw one of the undead about to bite down on Saya Takagi and quickly decapitated it with his sword.

Saya has long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts at the beginning of the series, but because her contacts dried out she has worn glasses ever since. Saya's physique is slender, but has double D sized breasts.

He quickly picked up Saya and began to hug her. He made sure to slowly rube her back and whisper soft words of encouragement. He was actually pretty good at this since it was a skill many ninja knew because many ninja had to comfort civilians when they were taken hostage by other ninja or bandits so they were usually really emotional when they were rescued.

Naruto looked around and watched as even more of the living started to pore into the room. Kohta Hirano, Saeko Busujima, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, as well as Shizuka Marikawa soon entered the room and saw Naruto along with the girls with him, trying to comfort Saya.

Shizuka is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts that could range from large F to G cup in size alone and were still very perky. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She is dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt (which had been ripped on the sides by Saeko).

Hirano is short and overweight. He has shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. Like Takashi, he is normally seen wearing the standard male student uniform of his school

Naruto looked at all of their spiced faces and smiled right before he said "Hey kids how's it hanging" right before Shizuka tackled him, and with the added weight of her large breasts was able to knock him down. "Naruto oh I am so happy that you are ok" shouted Shizuka as she continued to smother Naruto with her massive breasts.


End file.
